Ms. Valentine
Nothing is going to erase what they did to me Chapter 102: Worth It 'Introduction' Ms. Valentine was formerly a Baroque Works member who was partnered with Mr. 5. She is antagonist in Whisky Peak and Little Garden Arcs of Oda's One Piece Manga and minor Antagonist in Kunugi Town Arc. 'Personality' Miss Valentine is slightly laid back and does not seem to take job seriously unlike her partner. She is also known to quite sadistic laughing in the serious of times. Her chosen method of dealing with Usopp during Kittle Garden — crushing him slowly and painfully by increasing her weight — shows her preference for unnecessary cruelty. She believes because of her former position as a Baroque Agent that is strong enough she is and confident in her abilities. It was later shown that most of this personality is a result of her horrible childhood and when she given the opportunity to forget her memories she took the chance. 'History (One Piece manga)' At some point She and her partner were assigned to assassinate Nefeltari Vivi who had infiltrated the organization as a spy along Igaram. The arrived at Whisky Peak but were not present to aid the other, less capable agents of the organization. They relieved to Ms. Monday and Mr.9 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Background(Note this not canon) ' The woman who would become Ms. Valentine. Once lived on an island somewhere in the pirate world. At some point the island was attacked by pirates and her family was killed in the process. She was then raped by the pirates and when the Marines came and they did the same thing to her too. This caused her to develop a sadistic out look on life being able to laugh in grim situations and have distrust for pirates and marines. At some point she then ate the Kilo Kilo Devil Fruit and became a Bounty Hunter when she joined Baroque Works with time working up the ranks to become a officer agent and partnered up with Mr. 5. At some point after the fall of Baroque Works. When at the time Ms. Valentine who was chocolatier. Was convinced by Konton to fight for the Coalition along with most her former colleagues. At some point Ms. Valentine was stationed in Kunugi Town under the command of Jose Porla. 'Kunugi Town Arc' During the battle of Kunugi Town when Coalition Bomb Squad had been deployed by Jose to bomb were the 2nd Division had been stationed just outside the town. Ms. Valentine hitched a ride on one of the clay birds that Deidara made. Reason because her partner Mr. 5 was one of the members of the squad and she was more use to fighting with her partner. Just after the first bombs had been detonated and Deidara thought he had killed them all. She gave her signature laugh and asked if he was speaking to soon. Deidara asked in annoyance why she was here. She merely responded that she fights better with her partner. After Bambietta Basterbine then jumped down to continue the attack. Ms. Valentine lifted her partner down using her devil fruit powers. A little later just her partner continue his attack on which she commented that despite it being two years that he hadn't lost his touch. She then floated into the air ready to attack. The duo were then approached by Hidden Cloud Village Jonin Samui on which the duo engage in combat. While her partner shot at Samui. She waited for an opportunity to strike crush her with her devil fruit powers. She mocked her chest size through out the fight. At one point Samui use a Genjutsu Lighting Illusion: Flash Pillar to distract her and partner. While it worked Ms. Valentine, her partner was able to see through the trick and got Samui to disperse the Genjutsu, Valentine shook her head trying to get the images out of her head. A little later the fight had moved to the area were Renji Abarai, Hinata Hyuga, Flare Corona and Monkey D. Luffy were confronting Deidara. When she her partner noticed Luffy. They relished at thought the getting revenge for their previous defeat at Little Garden. However before they could close o Luffy the had to first Samui. 'Taxes Arc' Relationships 'Coalition' 'Deidara' Ms. Valentine only knew Deidara because her partner Mr. 5 was a member of the Coalition Bomb Squad Though she didn't think much of him. He on the other hand found her a bit annoying and weak. Due the fact that she needs her partner to fight most of the time. 'Mr. 5' 'Jose Porla' Ms. Valentine respected her Commander and had much confidence that the man could win against Monkey D. Luffy only for him to lose. 'Alliance' Orinally she looked down on members of the Alliance and laughed at their predicament when they were being starved to death. However after Inoichi Yamaanaka offered to erase her memories to start over as member of his clan she agreed making a indirectly an ally of the Alliance. 'Samui' Ms. Valentine and her partner Mr. 5 first confronted Samui during the battle of Kunugi Town. She didn't take her seriously at first taunting and laughing at her throughout the fight by commenting she quick despite being top heavy. She then got fed up with her fight when she and her partner tried to capture Monkey D. Luffy and tried finish her off quick. Only to accidently attack a Lighting Clone instead which knocked out Ms. Valentine and Samui killed her partner then processed to tie her. Later when Ms. Valentine regained conscious she again taunted Samui saying that Jose Porla was going to kill everyone in the division and even gave milled threat because she was not tied up with sea stone. But Samui had already plan for that and took her umbrella. Preventing her from floating away. After Jose was defeated and after Ms. Valentine told them about what she was doing before she joined the coalition and started to laugh again. Samui knocked her out again wondering what made Ms. Valentine the way that she is. 'Hinata Hyuuga' 'Inoichi Yamaanaka' 'Toby Horhorta' Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit 'Kilo Kilo Fruit' Ms. Valentine ate the Kilo Kilo Fruit allowing her to change her weight at will. She can change to 1 kilogram just enough to float of the wind with an Umbrella to 10,000 Kilograms with dropping on her opponents to crush them. However the Fruit has a couple glaring weaknesses. One the opponents can simply dodge the attack in question and two if she does not have umbrella then she can't float. Other than then the standard Devil Fruits weaknesses. *'10,000 Kilo Press' (一万キロプレス Ichiman Kiro Puresu?): First Miss Valentine makes herself weigh one kilogram so she can use her umbrella to float above her opponent to aim her attack. Then, when she's directly above her target, she rapidly increases her weight to 10,000 kilograms and crushes her opponent flat. *'10,000 Kilo Guillotine' (一万キロギロチン Ichiman Kiro Girochin?): Similar to the 10,000 Kilo Press only this time Miss Valentine aims for the opponents head or neck and she drops down with one of her legs extended, attempting cut off her opponent's head. This is called 10,000 Kill-o-Guillotine in the Viz Manga, 10,000 Kilogram Guillotine. Physical Abilities 'Trivia' Category:Kunugi Town Coalition Unit Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Coalition Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Barque Works Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Yamanaka Clan Category:C-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:Paramecia Category:Officer Agent Category:Pirate World